Into my Arms
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Sete anos é muito tempo. Será que ele sequer se lembrava dela? Contém spoilers. Baseada nos capítulos 261 e 262 do mangá.


Sete anos.

Sete anos longe daqueles que ela amava. Longe daqueles com quem ela convivia. Longe _dele_.

Será que _ele_sentira sua falta? Será que notara que ela sumira?

- **Algo a incomoda, Lucy-sama?**- Capricorn pegou-a desprevinida com aquela pergunta. Negou com a cabeça e sorriu de forma amarela.

- **Acho que estou muito cansada para me concentrar no treinamento agora, Capricorn... Gomen.**- Desculpou-se com um gesto.

- **Como quiser, Lucy-sama. Está fazendo um bom progresso.**- Ele curvou-se de forma educada e sumiu depois que a Maga dos Espíritos Estelares fechou o portão. Com um suspiro, ela se levantou e caminhou distraída para a casa da praia.

Naquela noite, ela relaxou nas termas, mas mal tocou na comida e dormiu apenas o suficiente para recuperar as forças. Estava inquieta. Por quê simplismente não o chamava e conversava com ele?

Não era realmente difícil, era? Só precisava chamá-lo e então... Então o quê? Dizer que sentira saudades, quando nem sequer sentira o tempo passar? Não, _ele_era orgulhoso também, deveria estar magoado, talvez nem atendesse o seu chamado. E Lucy não podia sequer pensar na frustração que sentiria caso isso ocorresse.

E se ele tivesse outra pessoa? Outro Espírito Estelar, talvez? _Não_, balançou a cabeça fortemente,_ no que eu estou pensando? Que mesquinho da minha parte..._Lucy sorriu tristemente com a ideia. A verdade é que estava sentindo um pouco de ciúmes de Áries. Ou da acompanhante misteriosa que estivera em um encontro com Loki da vez que tentara chamá-lo em Edolas e quem o atendeu fora Virgo. "Leo-nii-sama está em um encontro", foi o que ela disse. Naquela hora, estava preocupada demais para sentir ciúmes, mas agora que a lembrança viera, sentiu uma agonia profunda no peito.

Virou de lado na cama, lutando contra uma borda de gordas lágrimas que beiravam em seus olhos e apertou fortemente o travesseiro. Sim, aquilo era mais provável do que uma possível mágoa pelo seu sumiço.

Lucy choramingou até o dia amanhecer e, apesar de sem sono, permaneceu na cama por mais tempo que o necessário. Levy impediu que Natsu e os outros a incomodassem durante o seu falso repouso, alegando que a Maga dos Espíritos Estelares havia se esforçado demais em seu treinamento no dia anterior e precisava repôr as energias.

Pouco antes do zênite, no entanto, Lucy resolveu que era hora de parar de sentir autopiedade e levantar. Lavou bem o rosto, colocou suas roupas e banho e deixou a casa da praia com um sorriso no rosto. _Dê tempo ao tempo, não é?_, Lucy pensou, com um meio sorriso. Depois de jogar bola com Wendy, Levy, Erza e Juvia, sentou-se na areia, para repousar um pouco. E ficou observando Natsu vangloriar-se aos berros de como o treinamento da Fairy Tail seria eficiente.

- **Lucy, você me escutou?**- Happy choramingou ao seu lado. A Maga dos Espíritos Estelares sobressaltou-se e sorriu sem jeito.

- **Gomen, Happy, estou com a cabeça nas nuvens ultimamente. **- E tentou vasculhar na cabeça o que o gato azul havia falado. Apenas lembrava vagamente que era sobre o tempo de treino. - **Primeiro eu tinha pensado "apenas três meses?" Mas com um treinamento eficiente, três meses vai ser tempo de sobra.**- Lucy enrolou, olhando para o céu distraidamente.

- **Aye!**- Happy concordou, com um sorriso. Lucy sorriu internamente, percebendo que dera uma boa enrolada nele.

A Maga dos Espíritos Estelares sentiu uma leve vibração abaixo de si. Primeiramente pensou que era Natsu ao longe, treinando e explodindo coisas como sempre. Mas logo Virgo surgiu sem ser chamada, erguendo a loira.

- **Princesa! É terrível.**- Apesar da urgência na voz da empregada celestial, a sua expressão era a mesma indiferente de sempre.

Gray supôs que era pelo fato de que Lucy havia sumido por sete anos. Afinal, o mundo continuara sem ela. _Será que meus espíritos...? Não, eles não me abandonariam. Virgo está aqui._A loira pensou convicta, encarando a empregada.

- **Não, não é isso...** - Virgo abaixou o olhar e Lucy sentiu o coração apertar. Estava preocupada com seus espíritos. Todos eles. Mas um em especial fazia com que sentisse falta de ar naquele instante. - **O mundo dos espíritos celestiais está em perido e pode ser destruído. Por favor, vocês podem nos ajudar?**

A cabeça da Maga dos Espíritos Estelares girou. O mundo dos espíritos? O mundo que servia de moradia para todos os espíritos?

Os momentos seguintes foram de puro pavor para Lucy. Mas ela não queria deixar seu nervosismo transparecer. Sempre quando ela precisava de ajuda, vinha um príncipe para salvá-la. Estava na hora de ela retribuir o favor, salvando o reino de seu príncipe. Até que um pensamento fez quase com que perdesse as esperanças.

- **Mas humanos supostamente não são capazes de entrar no Mundo Celestial!**- Havia aflição na sua voz. Porém Virgo parecia calma demais.

- **Se estiverem usando as roupas celestiais, serão capazes de atravessar o Mundo dos Espíritos.**

E os minutos seguintes foram uma bagunça de luzes, exclamações e um turbilhão de sensações estranhas, como borboletas no estômago. Quando todos retomaram a compostura, já estavam no Mundo Celestial, sem terem nem aproveitado a viagem.

- **É lindo!**- Wendy exclamou, extasiada pela visão. E não era para menos.

O Mundo Celestial era diferente de tudo que já tinham visto. Não possuía a beleza estática de Magnólia, ou a natureza selvagem e desafiadora de Edolas. Era soberbo. Havia um caminho de pedras que levava à lugar nenhum, ladeado por uma grama azul celeste e brilhante. Planetas orbitavam aqui e ali, alguns com um halo brilhante. Mas o que mais impressionava eram as estrelas brilhantes. Era realmente impressionante olhar para todos os lados e ver infinitos pontinhos brancos no céu escuro.

Mas a análise do Mundo dos Espíritos teve que ficar para outra ocasião, pois o Rei dos Espíritos Estelares surgiu em uma nuvem branca e amarela, para saudá-los. E ele sorria estranhamente, para quem estava tendo o próprio mundo ameaçado de destruição. Até que um coro rugiu atrás do Rei, junto com ele.

- **Surpresa! Parabéns por conseguirem chegar a esse tempo! Vamos festejar!**

Todos os espíritos estavam ali, com um largo sorriso. Taurus desculpava-se por enganá-los e Lyra explicava, dizendo que queriam comemorar o retorno de Lucy, mas, como ela não era capaz de chamar todos de uma vez só, eles resolveram trazê-la ao seu encontro.

A Maga dos Espíritos Estelares sentiu-se tocada pelos sentimentos de seus Espíritos. Com o coração transbordando de alegria, sorriu imensamente. Até mesmo Aquarius estava se dando ao trabalho de ser mais ou menos legal. Mas faltava algo. Ou melhor,_ alguém_.

- **Ora, então era isso!**- Natsu gargalhou, junto com Gray e outra pessoa. Lucy virou-se de chofre, esperando que Loki estivesse entre eles. Mas o Leão não estava lá. Era Sagittarius, abraçando seus dois colegas pelos ombros.

Então ele estava _mesmo_magoado. Será que entenderia que não era sua culpa? Que, se pudesse, não teria desaparecido por tanto tempo? Que não queria ficar longe do seu príncipe encantado?

- **Ah! Faz tanto tempo, pessoal!**- Aquela voz! Dessa vez, a Maga tinha certeza. Virou-se novamente, à tempo de ver Loki de braços abertos, sorrindo abertamente para todo mundo. Todo mundo, menos ela. Cumprimentou todos com muito bom humor, não parecia nem um pouco magoado. Até porque parecia simplesmente ignorá-la.

Lucy baixou um pouco a cabeça, sentindo os olhos novamente se encherem de lágrimas. Ela queria dizer para ele o quanto sentia muito, o quanto queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, o quanto sentira... Saudades? Não, não podia dizer que sentira saudades quando nem sequer sentira os sete anos passarem. Mas _ele_sentiu. E não era culpa dele. Nem dela.

Dando as costas para a cena, a loira apenas respirou fundo e passou as costas das mãos nos olhos, a fim de parar com aquilo. Respirando fundo, deu um passo para frente. Até que a voz profunda e macia soou logo atrás de si.

- **Venha direto para os meus braços, Lucy.**- A ordem foi dita com um carinho que a loira nunca sentira antes.

Prendendo a respiração, a Maga dos Espíritos Estelares virou-se devagar. E os braços fortes e quentes do Leão a envolveram, apertando seu rosto contra o peito. Dessa vez ela não pôde evitar que as lágrimas escorressem. Sentia-se em seu devido lugar agora. Mas a loira sentia que precisava se desculpar. De alguma forma.

- **Loki, eu... Sinto muito... Quero dizer, sete anos é-**- Mas o Espírito Celestial pousou o indicador sobre os lábios de sua mestra com cuidado, calando-a. E sorriu de forma afável, acariciando-lhe o rosto em seguida.

- **Está tudo bem. Você está aqui, não está? E eu também. E é isso que importa, não é?**- Loki sorriu. E isso fez com que Lucy sorrisse também, sentindo um enorme peso sair de seus ombros.

- **Hai! Isso que importa...**- A Maga sorriu largamente, sentindo as lágrimas quentes marcarem as bochechas. Mas elas não chegaram ao queixo, pois o Leão enxugou-as com os polegares e aproximou-se perigosamente, com os olhos estreitos.

- **Mas nunca mais suma assim. Eu fiquei preocupado. E senti sua falta. Senti **_**demais**_** a sua falta. **- Os olhos estreitos, a expressão de feroz preocupação. Lucy apenas sorriu cada vez mais, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- **Hai, **_**mestre**_**.**- Ela zombou, com uma expressão inocente no rosto.

- **Ótimo. Agora deixe-me puni-la devidamente.**- Com os olhos ainda estreitos, Loki apenas eliminou o espaço que havia entre eles e beijou-a ferinamente.

Lucy, que sempre esperou que seu primeiro beijo fosse algo terno, cheio de carinho e cuidado, surpreendeu-se com a atitude do Espírito Estelar. Era um beijo apaixonado, quente e que fazia sua cabeça girar pela intensidade. Mas foi curto, e terminou com um selinho certamente romântico.

- **Eu amo você, Lucy. **_**Jamais**_** esqueça disso.**- O Leão sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, de uma forma tão possessiva que fez a Maga ficar arrepiada. Mas ela apenas sorriu.

- **Eu também amo você, Loki.** - A loira aninhou-se melhor no abraço. Mas segurou-o pela gravata e puxou-o para baixo, sorrindo perigosa. - **E acho melhor não se atrever a ter outros **_**encontros**_** se não quiser ser punido... Devidamente.**- Lucy acrescentou, com o olhar brilhando de ciúmes.

Mas Loki apenas gargalhou e apertou-a contra si, enquanto a puxava para festejar com os colegas, que apenas _fingiram_ não ter visto nada.

Sete anos.

Foram necessários sete anos para criar a coragem _dele_. E a oportunidade _dela_.


End file.
